


Sights Unseen

by weebutwicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Rowena MacLeod, F/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sassy Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked
Summary: The following silence was deafening and Dean had to get the hell out of there and try and forget all of this. Maybe have a beer, it was five o'clock somewhere.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 29





	Sights Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. My brain is on a wild train lately and I'm just throwing fics off of it.
> 
> Happy one year anniversary to Sam and Rowena's red wedding.

Breakfast time, no sign of Sammy yet which was unusual as he was such an early riser. Since it could be the end of days, Sam had gone back to running in the mornings, Dean had more movie marathons, Jack read more comics, Cas was learning to knit. 

The little things that kept them sane while they tried to find a way to stop Chuck.

No Sam though? That was weird, worrying almost. Dean knew he would want Sam to look in on him if the roles were reversed so Dean was gonna do the brotherly thing and check on him, humming to himself and munching on strips of bacon as he went. Rounding the corner, his eyebrows shot up as he spied something that he wasn’t used to seeing from his brother.

A Sock on the door, way to go, Sammy. He didn't get to rib Sam much about any of his relationships, Sam had always been unlucky in the love department and yeah he could be a bit of a dick but he wasn't cruel. Truthfully since they'd moved into the bunker, Dean didn't bring anyone home anymore either so he was gonna take this win and run with it. He may never get another chance after all.

Three rapid knocks before the door opening was the only warning the room's occupants got before Dean poked his head in, then swung the door open wider with his foot to allow for light to come in. There were soft glowing orbs floating around the ceiling and it was almost like a nightlight, after all that they'd seen and been through, he could barely blame Sam.

Literal lights dancing overhead though, it was uh, something. Whatever helped Sammy sleep he guessed. Dean wondered if they changed colours.

Dean clapped his hands together and plastered a grin on his face. Time to get this show on the road. "Okay, folks. Wake up, get your kits on, it's breakfast time. I made bacon. I'm doing jazz hands, Sammy, you have to get up." Dean trailed off, shaking his hands and hoping for a response, any response, from his younger brother.... and his younger brother's friend, with benefits.

Sam's lady friend stirred slightly. A small sad whine of "I dinnae bring a kit, Samuel, just my robe. Ye'll have t' give me flannel if he's insisting on clothes at the table..." could barely be heard from where he stood in the doorway, as if the speaker was still asleep and protesting the awakening. Which he did understand but there was bacon to be had, people! Everybody liked bacon. 

"-- Feathers can have my bits. Cooked meat makes me want to boke nowadays." The faraway voice continued.

He couldn’t quite see his brother in the lights shining from overhead but he could make out some of Sam’s half-naked company as her back was facing him. She had a leg half thrown over his giant of a brother and for a moment he wondered how someone so small could even reach. She must be real bendy. _Nice work, baby bro._

Petite build, shapely thighs, hot bikini briefs, exquisite ass, muscular back and arms that could easily choke a dude out, flawless freckled skin, bright red hair… **wait** , bright red hair? Exquisite ass? Dean’s brain took a moment to short circuit as the information started to speed up like a freight train. 

_Rowena!_

Oh ew. He’d ogled up Rowena. Not that she wasn’t insanely hot in a “maybe if I’m real bad she might spank me” kinda way but she was… Rowena. Mega Witch. Pain in his ass. Crowley’s mother. Nearly 400 hundred years old. Queen of Hell. Dean made a fake gagging noise and glanced away. She wasn’t his type and he was **definitely** not her type.

Did he just insult himself by accident there?

She sure was Sam’s type though, fit the whole bill. Sexy. Powerful, intelligent (but don't tell her he said that), a little bit scary. Sam liked women that challenged him, made him think on his toes, but he also wanted someone who understood the kinda life they led. Even Dean had noticed how they complimented each other's personalities and how pliant Sam got around her. He followed her around like a friggen puppy.

Dude had it so bad.

“Are ye finished staring a hole in my backside lad or d’ya mind closin’ the door? Yer lettin’ in a chill and I'm not dressed fer it...” A sleepy brogue sounded from the depths of the dark, a small yawn and playful wiggle of her tush followed suit as if to add insult to injury. Rowena snuggled closer to Sam's chest happily, warming herself on his skin. She felt lucky he ran hot.

“Dude, close the door. I even left you a literal sock this time. We’ll make our own breakfast.” His normally morning person brother grumbled from underneath Rowen’s wild mane, Dean couldn't see Sam's face if he tried, there was just so much hair... _This time_? So there had been other times Rowena had been naked in the bunker and Sam had not left a sock... what if Dean had needed him? 

What brain bleaching horrors might he have walked in on? She was older and far more experienced than Sam, that probably meant in the bedroom too and not just with magic and torture and human suffering, she said that a fifth base existed for christ's sake! He googled it once and was not expecting what he found. It did help him discover urbandictionary though and was regularly schooling him on his sex knowledge. 

Dean just stood there for another beat, still trying to take in the scene. Maybe they were just having cute best friends sleepover. They had stayed up all night and studied before in the library. Books were hard, you look at them long enough and all the words start going crisis cross. Yeah, that's it. A sleepover. Without their clothes on and now weirdly playing footsies out of the corner of his eye. He was never gonna unsee that now.

Rowena had a very nice shade of pink toenails.

The thought train further derailed when Sam’s large ass arm slid around Rowena’s petite waist and tucked her body closer into his, half rolling onto her to shield her body from Dean’s view. A big plaything and his too tiny playmate. How was she still breath -- wow he was so caught off guard that he forgot she didn't need to do that anymore. Must be part of the appeal.

“Ask yer husband to start the kettle at half nine, aye?” Rowena asked into Sam’s shoulder, though the direction was clearly aimed at Dean. She didn’t quite trust Dean not to fuck up her tea a second time, after nearly poisoning her the first go around, so Castiel now carried the honour of tea duty. Really anyone else in the bunker was given tea duty except for Dean. Jack had to learn how to brew a proper cuppa too after all.

Tea in exchange for sweeties from his favourite auntie, Jack thought it was fair. Mostly because Rowena told him it was but, it was.

A red flush ran up Dean's cheeks and he ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. “He's not, I'm... dammit, we're not... I can ask him.” She got him nearly every time with something about his relationship with Cas, how did he keep letting himself get stumped by this in surprise? Why was he agreeing to this? Probably because he never again wanted to be banshee shrieked at by someone who was acting like he'd killed her cat over fucking tea. 

He was pretty sure he was still deaf in one ear and it happened months ago now.

Snuggling into Sam's side, Rowena yawned quietly and cracked her back, reaching up to give her thick hair a shake and hummed her pleasure at his answer. “Ta.” Just because he was a glutton for punishment Dean had to ask: “Any other requests, Mr Kale with his Eggs?” It had only been the once so far but you know, it had been enough to become something to bug him about.

Sam didn’t disappoint, “Yeah, can you please take the sock off the door and throw it next to the other one on the floor so I can find it later. If it doesn’t get matched right away, it’ll disappear forever, and I like those socks.” Dean could hear Rowena’s muffled giggling and took that as his cue to leave, these two dorks were gross and childish and…. Dorks. 

With an over the top loud sigh, Dean grabbed Sam’s clean sock and slingshotted it onto the floor of Sam’s room near a stack of books, looking at his hand afterwards like it had been burned. “Sock’s on the floor, the door is closing, keep it down. There are delicate ears down the hall and you're both kinda quiet people when you want to be and I know what that shit means.” 

Rowena scoffed. “Room has been spelled, _obviously_. If I want to torture ye for my own my fun, dearie, I’ll amplify it straight to yer brain. I dinnae just flirt with Gabriel, ye know. He gave me some grand ideas. Wee Jackie is quite pleased for us, he’d not be disgusted by the debauchery – though he’d have loads of questions for us, no doubt. ”

 _The debauchery? Jesus Christ._ Dean just rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache beginning to come on. Why couldn't Cas have discovered this, why did it have to be him? “-- How does Jack know about this naked book club thing you've got going on?”

A chorus of “sock on the door” and “he texted” came at him at the same time. Sam’s head shot up off the pillow after he heard his girlfriend's answer and he glanced down with confusion at Rowena who was feigning innocence in his arms. “You answered a text while we -- ?” He asked quietly, eyebrow raised. Did he lose her somewhere along the way or?

“We'd barely started, Samuel. Yer shirt wasn't even off yet. The boy was saying hullo. I’m not just going to be rude and ignore him, he’ll think I’m cross with him.” Rowena shrugged as if that was just an everyday occurrence for her. She just really didn't want Jack to think she was upset with him. He was such a kind boy and really looked forward to her visits. When he texted trying to make plans she put a pin in it and said she'd be with him when she was done.

When he hadn't heard from her again the night before, Jack understood. He knew he would see her in the morning... or at lunch.

Perhaps she'd even be wearing pants this time. 

He didn't quite understand when she chose not to do that but maybe someday.

The following silence was deafening and Dean had to get the hell out of there and try and forget all of this. Maybe have a beer, it was five o'clock somewhere. Sam was still asleep, that was it. It was too early for any of this... “ **Okay** , I’m leaving now. Sammy, be safe. Make good choices?" Jesus, he felt like his mom as he closed the door and shook his head. He was gonna have to tell Cas.

"Now why on earth would we do that? We're grown adults with needs and -- mmph!" Sam clamped a large hand over Rowena's mouth to keep her from continuing her borage at Dean. She was rudely awoken and someone had to pay the consequences, might as well be Dean. Rowena pouted up at Sam with big green eyes and Sam just looked down at her fondly, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as she huffed at him. "Please just make sure the tea is ready, thank you."

Closing the door to Sam's den of nightmares, Dean decided he was never checking in on his brother again. He wasn't checking in on any of them ever again, if they needed him then they could just call him like normal people. He got halfway down the hall before he realized he forgot to ask them how many eggs they wanted him to leave out for later. 

Fuck.


End file.
